This invention relates to an internal combustion engine which functions without the usual conventional cylinder containing a piston driven by the force of explosion of a combustible mixture within the cylinder, but which, on the contrary, has a rotor rotating in an annular space within a fixed casing, the rotor carrying pivoted flaps which cooperate with other parts to form chambers of varying size, the size of each chamber at any given instant being controlled by movement of the flaps under the influence of cam mechanism, at least part of which is located centrally in stationary position within a main chamber, the rotor rotating around the stationary part of the cam mechanism.
An object of the invention is the provision of a generally improved and more economical engine of the general type above indicated, with fewer parts and with reduction in weight and size.
Another object is the provision of such an engine hich is sturdy, has great reliability, has less friction and wear, and is economical to manufacture.
A further object is the provision of an engine which is suitable for use in a miniature form, such as for powering a model airplane, as well as being useful in intermediate and larger sizes for heavy duty commercial use.